Last term at St Clares
by SomeRandomTeenGirl
Summary: It's the twins last term at St Clares and everyone wants to make the most of it, but with Hilary gone, two annoying new girls and a weird new project with boys from a nearby boarding school, it will certainly be difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I really want there to be another book in the St Clare's series so I decided to have a go at writing it. Suggestions are welcome. This will be written in a slightly different style to Enid Blyton but I'll try to keep the characters the same. Please don't be mean, I'm not a very experienced writer. constructive criticism is welcome.

It's the twins last term at St Clares and everyone wants to make the most of it, but with Hilary gone, two annoying new girls and a weird new project with boys from a nearby boarding school, it will certainly be difficult.

**Disclaimer ~** Unfortunately I don't own this series of books. Everything but the plot, Kayla and Jessica belongs to Enid Blyton and Pamela Cox.

* * *

Pat, Isabel and Alison O'sullivan were sitting in a train station cafe, waiting for the train that would take them to their beloved school, . The three girls were chatting and joking around, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness as they realised it would be the last time they would get the train to school. It was indeed their last term at St Clare's and they didn't feel happy about leaving it. Pat and Isabel had of course been attending since they were young.

"Hey do you know if there's any new girls this term, twins?" Alison asked Pat and Isabel. She knew if there was any, her cousins would know. They were after all the head girls.

"Actually yes," Pat said. "Miss Theobald actually told us that there were _two_ new girls. Theyre both coming from Fallhorn academy for young ladies."

"It's rather odd though," Isabel put in, "It seems weird they would transfer in their last term at school." Alison nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a train puffed into the station. The trio stood up and walked onto the platform. Getting aboard the train that would take them straight into their last term at school.

* * *

On the train the girls were all smiles and laughter. Janet was talking excitedly to Doris. Alison sat with the twins. Carlotta walked in a few minutes later and greeted everyone happily, knowing that even after this term she would still be with her friends in University. Morag a girl with fiery red hair and a temper that could challenge Carlotta's joined the group soon after, and all thoughts of the new girls flew from their minds.

* * *

When they arrived at the school they hurried off to give the school Matron their health certificates and anything else that would be required for the term ahead. The Matron asked whether the girls would be keeping their study mates. After a few swaps, Fizz with Claudine, Carlotta with Morag in the study next to them, Myrabel with Gladys happy to be back with her friend, just like Alison and Angela. It was a relief to have everyone back with their friends. The girls didn't enjoy their previous term as much as they could have, because the head teacher, Miss Theobald had moved a few girls around to help the girls who had to retake exams, study better.

After finding out who was in what dorm the girls headed off to unpack their bags. After ten minutes or so, a pair of girls stalked in. The rest of the sixth form stopped chatting and looked up. Both girls were tall, one had black hair and the other was blonde. They were both attractive looking and had no need for the obvious makeup that seemed to be caked on their faces. Isabel glanced over at Pat and made an unamused face. She tried not to laugh as her twin made her own unimpressed face back.

Turning to the new girls the twins were about to introduce everybody, but before either of them could open their mouths the girl with the black hair had began to talk.

"I'm Kyla and this is Jessica." she gestured to the blond girl in an affected manner, reminding the sixth formers strongly of Angela.

It was clear that Pat and Janet weren't happy with the girls already. Isabel had to roll her eyes, typical.

"Hi,"Isabel attempted to break the tension that had fallen across the room, "I'm Isabel, this is my twin Pat and our friends Janet, Carlotta and Fizz."

"Really." She said bordley, in fake interest.

Jessica started to pick at her nails and Kayla moved to unpack. Carlotta turned around and made a face behind their backs. The rest of the girls occupying the dorm smirked at the public display of dislike.

'We'd better get down to dinner.' Gladys announces, trying to keep the peace.

The room was now quiet and tense. The new girls were definitely going to be hard work.

* * *

Okay, I re wrote this chapter. I have really no idea what I was thinking the first time I wrote this out. It had a bunch of mistakes and was in different tenses. So sorry. Thank you for reading ~ Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thanks for the reveiws. I'm not actually shore what happened with the tenses is the last chapter, I'll probably need to fix that. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer ~** Still don't own anything except from the obvious new characters.

* * *

The first day of lessons began. There was the usual rush for the desks in the back row or next to the window, there were new textbooks and jotters being handed out, and of course there were the new girls.

Nobody knew what to make of them but the twins decided not to judge to early in the term. The other girls followed their example, some more reluctant than others.

Their form mistress, Miss Harry was less than happy with the new girls attitude. Kayla and Jessica managed to get on her bad side on just their first day.

line break -

It was the morning of the first day of term. The girls dragged themselves out of bed and got ready slowly. By the bell everyone was ready. Everyone apart from Jessica. Carlotta shook the girl, trying to keep her temper as the girl rolled away from her and muttered a quiet, "Go away."

"Jessica you have to get up. Miss Harry won't take kindly to you being late for the first day of classes," Janet called out from where she was tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah," Carlotta agreed, "Come on get up."

"I won't be told what to do by you," Jessica scowled at Carlotta.

Pat came up behind a very frustrated Carlotta and whispered to her, "Don't worry about it, let her make mistakes, she can only learn from them."

As the girls were filing out of the dorm, Fizz turned 'round, her eyes landing on Kayla, who was sitting on her bed, applying lipstick and taking out her hair curlers. Deciding to try to warn her that the amount of makeup she was wearing would'nt be approved of she moved over to the oblivious girl.

"Miss Harry will probably send you back if you walk into her class with that much makeup on," Kayla rolled her eyes and adopted a scowl, much like Jessica's, she stayed silent though.

Fizz was quickly losing patience with the girl and decided to take Pat's advice of letting them make mistakes. As she walked out the dorm to blonde first formers came running around the corner narrowly missing her. Staring after them Fizz shook her head. It was Dora and Daphne Lacy. The trouble makers from last term. It seemed though, that they were ready to settle down in the first form. Now the twins were friends with Joan they seemed to be getting more work done to. But there was no doubt that they were still mischief makers.

-  
Dora and Daphne ran past Fizz at breakneck speed, they were looking all over for their friend Joan Terry. The twins and Joan was playing an early morning game of hide and seek with each other, claiming it would wake them up a bit and burn of any excess energy that would lead to misbehavior, to anyone who yelled at them to slow down. Just as they were jumping down the last few steps of a staircase, the breakfast bell rang, laughing the girls sped off towards the dinging room.

At the sixth form table the oldest girls in the school sat, chatting and eating around the table, unsupervised. The fifth form table was quiet and most girls had books open propped against jugs of water, studying hard for the exams coming up .Th fourth formers only three quarters full and was being supervised by Miss Peters. Over at the Third forms table, the girls were all gathered around a girl at the end of their table, who was holding a big box of something. The second form was loud, but that wasn't anything compared to the noise coming from the first formers.

The girls were joking around, exchanging jokes and stories of their holidays. The twins sat down next to the previous terms head of form Rita. Soon they were adding to the noise. -

Kayla and Jessica showed up for breakfast nearly ten minutes after everyone was sat down. The twins were dismayed to see that Kayla's face was caked in makeup.

"I tried to talk her out of it," Fizz commented as Jessica and Kayla sat at the other end of the table from the rest of their form, as far away from the sixth form girls as they could get.

"I'm surprised none of the mistresses haven't told her off yet," Isabel said. It was true the Mistresses seemed to be talking about something at the front of the hall, trying to watch the girls and be fully committed to their conversation at the same time.

"They'll get a right telling of from Miss Harry in class," Janet pointed out. "They deserve it to, not listening to us when we were trying to help them."

Pat nodded her head in agreement and then turned to talk to Doris, who was currently trying to juggle a bunch of morning rolls without setting an obvious, bad example to the younger forms.

Carlotta was talking to Alison, who was worrying about her hair as usual. Carlotta was pretending to listen but was absent mindly thinking of all the riding she would be able to do at the nearby stables, due to the summer weather being so warm.

Gladys was chatting away with her friend Mirabel, also wondering why the mistresses were so preoccupied.  
-

After Breakfast the girls headed to their first class. Jessica had conveniently forgotten her pencil case and wandered off to get it.

"Make sure you get to class on time, Jessica," Isabel called out to her.  
Jessica made no notion that she had heard Isabel's warning and carried on walking. Kayla glared after Jessica suspiciassly, something Pat was quick to pick up on.

The girls got to class and claimed their seats, laughing at Alison as she fussed because she had to sit in the front row. Forgetting completely about the new girls they started to whisper happily.

"Miss Harry's coming." Gladys hissed from where she was holding the door.

The girls settled down immediately, knowing their Mistress wouldn't put up with them talking over her.

"Good morning girls, good to see your back safely from your holidays, and eager to learn." Doris groaned playfully at this.

"Now I understand there's new girls this year. Twins, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to them would you?" The twins exchanged glances before saying together, " Jessica went to get her book and we aren't sure where Kayla went."

The rest of the sixth formers frowned not knowing when Kayla had left them.

"Isabel could you go and see where they went, please."

"Yes miss." Isabel stood up and walked out, ready to search for the two truants all over the school, only to be halted by someones voice in an empty classroom. Something about the mystery girls tone told her the person in there wasn't happy...

* * *

Dun dun dun... Who is the mysterious angry person?

Thank you for reading ~ Scarlett


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry for such a long wait, I got really caught up with school. Anyway, here's chapter 3 of Last term at St Clare's!**

* * *

The door was closed and Isabel couldn't see the people. Was it Kayla shouting? Isabel didn't know her voice well enough to tell, after all, Kayla didn't say much to anyone.

Isabel was about to twist the door handle when she heard movement on the other side of the door.

Without thinking, she quickly dived into an alcove and hid. Unfortunately she didn't see who came out of the room.

She sighed when the footsteps had vanished and stepped out of her hiding place.

'I suppose I should go and look for Kayla now,' she thought.

A short while after Isabel went off to search for Kayla, Jessica showed up in the classroom, book in hand, with a sulky expression on her face.

It was safe to say, Miss Harry wasn't amused.

It was ages before Kayla decided to show up. She tried to sneak in but everyone's eyes were on her and everyone knew nothing got past Miss Harry.

That was the two new girls back, but where was Isabel? Pat thought.

Five minutes later, Isabel arrived, looking out of breath and like she really wanted to say something.

Unfortunately Miss Harry also had something to say.

"Okay girls! Now that everyone's here," she shot a glare towards Kayla and Jessica, "I have a few announcements to make."

Everyone looked at each other in excitement.

"First of all, the sports captains will stay the same as last term. Secondly, the Agony Aunt meetings with the younger forms will be running from next week and finally, Carlotta, may I talk to you and Morag after class."

Everyone looked at the mentioned pair expectantly but the two girls just shrugged, confused.

Eventually the bell rang to signify the end of the lesson. The sixth former's all began to leave to their French lesson with Mam'zelle, with the exception of the puzzled Carlotta and Morag.

The duo walked up to Miss Harry's desk and waited patiently for all of their classmates to file out.

"Girls, as you know, in the summer term there's lots of opportunities to be involved in outdoor activities," Miss Harry began, looking at two of her best students, "With the school growing, we decided we needed to broaden the amount of after school activities clubs. You two are both exceptionally good horse riders, so we were wondering if you'd be interested in running a riding club for first to fourth former's at the five oaks stables. I believe you know the owners son, Will."

Both Carlotta and Morag were speechless. They got to run their very own club!

It wasn't long before they'd regained control of their speech and couldn't stop saying thank you to their form mistress.

They couldn't wait to tell the others!

Meanwhile in French, Claudine was distracting her aunt from the class, with stories of her holiday and how their were always horrible bugs flying about.

Isabel was telling Janet, Gladys and Pat all about the argument she overheard. They were just as curious to know who it was as Isabel was.

Everyone looked up when Carlotta and Morag came in smiling happily.

When they'd shared their piece of news with everyone, they were both congratulated and told good luck, after all, everyone knew the younger forms were troublemakers.

"It'll be great to see Will again," Carlotta sighed, causing Fizz, Mirable and Morag, to smile secretly at each other.

At lunch time, the sixth former's rushed as quickly as they could without running, to the dining hall.

"Hey!" Janet said suddenly, in a tone that meant she'd just had an idea,"it's our last term here-" Pat frowned when she heard Kayla mutter, Congratulations dummy, that took you a while to figure out."

"-We should play one last trick on someone!" Janet finished.

Everyone began to excitedly chatter about the trick, all except Jessica and Kayla.

It was then, Janet realized they weren't exactly trustworthy. She just prayed Jessica and Kayla wouldn't tell and that no-one let anything slip...


End file.
